


Inner Amity

by Butman911



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: In her subconscious, Amity Blight is ready to destroy all memories - both bad and good, into gray ash. So that all the photos in her personal soul gallery burn with pink fire.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Inner Amity

**Author's Note:**

> AU belongs to @mikella_star. I really liked this AU! I was terribly inspired by the drawings of many wonderful artists!
> 
> Also, sorry for the mistakes, I used the translator, as my English is very bad :р

Each time Amity cursed herself, burning the torn holes in her soul with bitter tears; made forget about Luz when she left. And when all the best moments from life disappeared with her, heart became so empty and lonely that it was simply disgusting.

Each time Amity tried to forget Luz - and each time, after some time, everything caught fire with renewed vigor. Tantrums, pain, bleeding blackness: all this was, and each time it became stronger, worse.

In her subconscious, Amity Blight is ready to destroy all memories - both good and bad, into silvery ash. So that every photo in her personal soul gallery burns with a pink fire, gradually smoldering from the unbearable heat. Step by step, black blood flows over the gray sand, flowing from the eyes. Amity cries, but her pupils are shrouded only in hopeless darkness.

She approaches every memory - tears off the paper, burns to ashes, screams, and her teeth, sharp as razors, dig into her lips swollen with pain. Blood and fire ooze through blue fingers, forcing all trunks of withered terrible trees to be stained with black.

From the throat in an inhuman voice moans and a loud "why did you leave me?!" is carried to all ends of the gloomy clearing. Claw marks are imprinted on the bloody sky and it seems that all this blackness is everywhere. On the sand, in the burnt tree trunks, even in the air, there are particles of blackness, echoing with bright pink sparks.

Amity breathes heavily, leaving scorched marks behind her with every step, incinerating everything that comes in her way: maddened laughter fills the stuffy air. But she freezes in place, barely sees in front of her the silhouette of Luz Noсeda that has come out of nowhere. And she, like a real one - not a vision, fearfully looks into black bloody eyes, stretches out her hand forward, and Amity instinctively takes a step back.

\- Luz? How did you get here? - the girl's devilish voice doubles, trembles. - You ... You shouldn't be here!

\- Amity… - Luz whispers as she approaches. As if at all, fool, isn't afraid of the fire around. - Amity, please ... Tell me what happened?

\- D-Don't come near me! - Blight growls, gritting teeth with a nasty grinding. Black clouds, like tears, are pouring down cheeks. - Get out! You shouldn't be here!

Blight get's angry. More on herself; because she is such a reckless idiot - she fell in love with a human, and she fell in love so much that she couldn't live a day without unnecessary thoughts in head. For being an obedient, exemplary girl all her life, sacrificing all her friends and everything she ever had in the name of leadership. Her body cramped, a cold shiver runs along the line of her shoulders, and Amity, angry, thoughtlessly directs the fire towards Luz's voice. But, frightened, she quickly raises head.

There is not anyone. No Luz is around.

\- Luz? - Amity asks in her hearts, looking around. Emptiness. - Luz?!

\- Amity ...

The purple fire that surrounds the body gradually lies down, leaving only faint tongues of flame. Blight turns sharply at the voice, but does not see Noceda anywhere.

\- Luz ... Luz, where are you ?!

\- Amity… - she whispers gently in her ear, making her start again. - Amity ...

\- What the hell are you doing ?! Show yourself!

But everything is quiet. Only one crackling from the pink fire covering the clearing, and the unabated hum in head.

\- Amity ...

A voice can be heard a little further, from the miraculously escaped nook of several trees. It's like Luz is leading Amity somewhere, forcing this place, engulfed in flames, to submit to her will. And Blight obediently follows the voice, marking a trail of black blood behind her.

A view of a small corner of a clearing among green trees opens up - for some reason the fire has not yet reached here. Thick, fluffy grasses and pink flowers lined the path leading to the main trunk; to the trunk where the image of Luz hangs. Luz radiating goodness in a soft embrace with Amity.

Blight heavily rearranges her legs, uncertainly taking step by step towards the photo. The whole body filled with lead; the fire goes out altogether - for some reason Amity is afraid to even set fire to a blade of grass here.

Ink eyes stare in disbelief at the peacefully framed paper; pale fingers with pointed tips outline Luz's frozen silhouette. Amity remembered something: what seemed to be completely forgotten in a fit of rage.

\- Luz… - she whispers, resting her knees on the green grass. Unable to stand on feet. - Luz ...

This is the one who saved her. This is the one who made it clear to her who she is. This is the one who not to fall in love with - it's too difficult. This is the one who broke her heart.


End file.
